


She shouldn't cry (but she did)

by Pocketkaito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Background Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Character Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Lesbian Character, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad from beginning to end, Touko is a hopeless bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketkaito/pseuds/Pocketkaito
Summary: That was what she thoughtUntil thenShe forgot everything she knewShe criedShe screamedBut nothing could bring her back
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	She shouldn't cry (but she did)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's everyone's favourite lesbians :)  
> I finally wrote about lesbians :0
> 
> Also this is just kinda about what would happen when Komaru dies and doesn't just respawn
> 
> My fanfics in a summary: d e a t h 
> 
> Anywayz have some angst cuz I like hurting everyone
> 
> More Danganronpa?  
> Me?  
> Never  
> Haha jkjk  
> Unless...

She ran  
But was too late  
She ran  
But couldn't save her

A claw  
A scream  
A blood splatter

She ran  
But she was already dead  
Mauled  
Murdered

She cried  
Why would she cry  
She should've been used to this  
She didn't cry  
Not for this at least

But there she was  
Crying  
Next to the body of someone she cared about  
She didn't love her  
Did she?

She only loved him  
But did she really?  
Maybe she loved her  
Just maybe

Not that it mattered anymore  
She was dead  
And she cried  
She didn't want to  
And she wasn't supposed to  
But she did.

She loved her  
But didn't want to  
She wasn't supposed to feel this way  
She was supposed to brush it off  
The dead were dead weren't they  
No use crying over them

That was what she thought  
Until then  
She forgot everything she knew  
She cried  
She screamed  
But nothing could bring her back

She hated everything  
Only she had been able to make her smile  
But now that she wasn't there anymore  
She didn't care

She hated the bears  
She hated the children  
She hated the town  
She hated the world  
She hated everyone

Because without her the world didn't matter anymore  
She made her smile  
She made her feel good  
She made her braver  
She made her cry

But she died  
And wasn't coming back  
She knew that too  
But she didn't care

She wished for her to come back  
She cried for her to come back  
She wasn't coming back  
She realized that  
But wishing couldn't hurt

She didn't even care about him anymore  
She only cared about her  
She only wanted her  
But she couldn't  
Because she was dead

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! I like to improve so uhm you can always give me tips.
> 
> Anyways UDG was best game don't @ me but I really enjoyed it.  
> Also l e s b i a n s


End file.
